Sueños Húmedos
by ninnae
Summary: Cada roce, caricia, las mejillas sonrojadas, eso era todo lo que quería de su pequeña hada, sin embargo los deseos suelen mezclarse con los sueños y serios problemas nacen, incluso para un Dios como Apolo.


**Sueños húmedos**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli.**_

 **Algo que ya tenía de antes.**

* * *

 _—Apolo no creo que esto esté bien —Yui se hallaba demasiado azorada, jamás se imaginó que terminaría en esa situación junto con el dios del Sol._

 _—No te preocupes mi hermosa Hada, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros dos._

 _—Eso es lo que me preocupa, yo…_

 _Apolo se acerca intempestivamente hacia Yui quien a cada pasa que el dios daba ella retrocedía otro._

 _—Todos decidieron volver a la academia, aunque solo será por esta noche._

 _—Pero y la salida…_

 _Apolo sonrió gentilmente mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared de la cabaña y con su mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas._

 _—Como te dije, mañana volverán todos, es por eso que quiero aprovechar estos instantes de soledad contigo._

 _—Apolo… —Yui estaba completamente sonrojada y nerviosa, sentía la muralla que era el pecho de Apolo, estaba encerrada sin escapatoria. Solo cerró los ojos a la espera de lo inevitable._

 _Apolo sonrió por el gesto de la muchacha, no había sido muy valiente de su parte haberla estado acosando cuando se hallaban solos, pero no tenía demasiadas alternativas, se había enamorado perdidamente de la humana y necesitaba momentos donde solo estuvieran ellos dos para darle a conocer lo que sentía; recordó lo descarado que había sido cuando por "casualidad" ambos se separaron del grupo y quedaron en el bosque. «Te haré mía», fue lo que le soltó de improviso en esos momentos y la chica no contesto nada de lo sorpresivo que había sido, instantes después los demás dioses aparecieron._

 _—No te dejaré escapar, no ahora que te tengo junto a mí._

 _—Apolo no…_

 _No fue mucho lo que Yui pudo rebatir, Apolo tomó con ahínco sus labios en un impulsivo beso, un beso que en otras ocasiones ambos ya habían repetido, no era el primer contacto que mantenían juntos. Pero para Yui seguía siendo tan abrasante como aquella vez del primer beso. Yui termino por dejarse llevar; junto a Apolo experimentaba sensaciones que nunca ante había vivido, después de todo jamás se había preocupado demasiado por el romance, lo que estaba pasando junto al dios era algo único hasta ahora._

 _Apolo llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón. La ansiedad estaba matándolo. Con su mano libre se dispuso acariciar con delicadeza el cuello de muchacha, mientras profundizaba aún más el beso. Apolo decidió dar un paso más allá, retiro la mano de la cintura y lo llevo hasta los muslos de la joven, Yui se sobresaltó separando su rostro del de Apolo. El dios solo sonrió socarronamente, Yui se descoloco, aquella no solía ser un gesto común en el griego. Repentinamente la joven soltó un gritito tanto de sorpresa como vergüenza. Apolo desvió su mano de los muslos de ella para llevarla hacia su intimidad, incluso debajo de la tela de su pantalón podía sentir los movimientos circulares que el dios hacía para estimularla. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y suaves gemidos comenzaron a brotar de sus labios._

 _—Serás mía… —los pensamientos de Apolo se hacían caóticos, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en la dulce esencia de su amada Hada que lo volvía loco._

 _Solo un suspiro obtuvo como respuesta, Yui estaba tan embebida por las fuertes sensaciones como él. Apolo sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente, al igual que el creciente deseo que se apoderaba de su mente._

 _Sin más dilataciones poso ambas manos a la altura de las piernas de la joven y la levantó hasta la altura de sus caderas donde hizo que esta enredara sus piernas en su cuerpo. La acercó con firmeza y la volvió a besar. Yui dejó a Apolo imponer el ritmo, ella era novata en el asunto, jamás había estado en aquellas condiciones._

 _Apolo llevó cargada a Yui desde la sala de la cabaña hasta una de las habitaciones más cercanas, sin soltarla se encaramó con ella sobre la cama, allí dejó momentáneamente sus labios para empezar a besar a su cuello. Liberó sus manos del cuerpo de la chica solo para posicionarlas en su vientre por debajo de su camiseta, con delicadeza acarició la superficie plana. Para él la piel de Yui era como la más fina seda, lozana y suave, anhelaba recorrerla por completa sin dejar un lugar sin tocar. Dejo la blancura del cuello de la chica para posicionar sus labios sobre el abdomen de Yui, leves mordidas y besos fuertes dejaban claras marcas del paso de los labios del griego, que no pudo evitar pensar en marcar territorio por sobre la muchacha, quien sonrojada por el trato gemía por las sensaciones que la llenaban, no podía evitarlo, todo era nuevo para ello, pero a pesar de eso estaba disfrutándolo._

 _Apolo quería demostrarle que la unión física iba más allá del simple placer, quería tatuarle en su piel todo el amor que sentía por ella en su corazón, quería que leyera en cada una de sus caricias la desesperación de tenerla lejos, y la felicidad que siente al verla sonreír cada día. Apolo no recordaba nunca haberse enamorado tan perdidamente como lo estaba de la joven japonesa, ni Dafne, ni siquiera Casandra habían podido conmover su corazón de la manera en como lo hacía su pequeña Hada._

 _Apolo en un impulso de su cuerpo se trepó una vez más por sobre Yui y arrasó con el néctar de los labios de ella, su corazón bombeaba la sangre con rapidez a todo su cuerpo, en especial a sus partes bajas, donde ya hacia un rato había comenzado a sentir molestias, en un reflejo buscando aliviar un poco el fuego que corría por sus venas se restregó contra la intimidad de Yui, quien dejó escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir la dureza del miembro de Apolo._

 _—Ap-polo —las palabras entrecortadas y suspiros de la chica dieron a conocer a Apolo que Yui estaba disfrutando, y eso era lo que más deseaba para ella, que su primera vez juntos fuera memorable, quería que todo fuera maravilloso para la mujer que amaba._

 _—Paciencia mi bella Hada, todo a su tiempo —fue lo que salió de la boca del griego a pesar de que su deseo por poseerla se acrecentaba ante cada vaivén que la chica hacia involuntariamente hacia la intimidad del Dios—. Primero debemos prepararte._

 _Con dedicación y ansia Apolo retiró la ropa restante de la muchacha de paso también la suya, ambos quedaron desnudo frente al otro. Yui avergonzada desvió la vista, acto que Apolo se le hizo tierno y al como respuesta atino a besarla con dulzura._

 _Acercó su mano con lentitud hacia la intimidad de la chica y con movimientos rítmicos empezó a estimular el clítoris de la muchacha. Yui quien apenas podía pronunciar palabra por el extenso placer que sentía por los toques se removía en su sitio sin saber si querer llorar o gritar. Apolo incrementó el ritmo de sus movimientos, la lubricación de la zona intima se hacía más patente, el orgasmo de la chica estaba próximo. Apolo previendo esto decidió unir al trabajo su lengua para apresurar el proceso, entre los movimientos de los dedos y el roce de la lengua de Apolo Yui no supo cómo paso, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba se sintió estalla con una presión impresionante, para después caer en el letargo placentero del alivio. El griego ya por demás excitado y con su dureza en su punto culmine decidió que era hora de poder disfrutar de su amada Hada, lo que se venía era lo que más había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio sonreír, el solo tenerla para él, y para nadie más. Entre el alivio y el letargo de la muchacha Apolo se posicionó sobre la entrada de la chica, quien entendiendo las acciones del Dios enredo sus piernas al cuerpo de Apolo para facilitarle el trabajo, todo era perfecto y cuando estuvo a punto de introducirse…_

—Apolo despierta… —un jalón y empujón lo sacaron del mundo de los sueños, con un gruñido respondió a quien se había atrevido a despertarlo.

—¡Déjenme! —fue más una orden que una petición, y es que no quería dejar el sueño que estaba viviendo.

—¡Apolo! —Dionisio solo veía a su hermano que se removía entre las sabanas a modo de luchar para no despertar.

De mal humor el Dios del Sol comenzó a abrir los ojos para fijarse en la persona que la llamaba a gritos.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Al fin despiertas, sino te apresuras llegaremos tarde —insistió Dionisio en una extraña actitud responsable.

—¿Dee-dee?

Él mencionado solo suspiró para ver una vez más a su hermano, y es que en esas ocasiones no sabía quién de los dos era realmente quien representaba al orden

—Me marcho, te sugiero que te apresures, hoy es la salida a campo y el profesor no está del mejor humor —sin más Dionisio abandonó la habitación de Apolo.

Él aludido suspiró resignado, intentó aguantar todo lo posible dentro del delicioso sueño, y es que de un tiempo a esta parte ha pensado no de la manera más inocente a su compañera humana. Sabía que estaba enamorado, y que por tanto su cuerpo solo respondía a sus deseos, pero ese tipo de sueño venía prolongándose por unas cuantas semanas, dejándole como consecuencia un doloroso problema por las mañanas.

Siempre era lo mismo, jamás lograba consumar el acto y terminaba con mucho dolor, ahora por culpa de Dionisio se quedó con más que las ganas. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo respecto a ese tipo de sueños o terminaría volviéndose loco.


End file.
